


In The Nude

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Thoughts, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Naked Victor Nikiforov, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Season/Series 01, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri hears something absolutely SHOCKING and he decides to go check it out for himself.Oneshot/drabble





	In The Nude

After Yuuri Katsuki's best friend's daughters uploaded that video to the internet, he knew he was doomed. He just didn't know how much yet. It wasn't like he was doing anything dirty, no. Get your mind out of the gutter. But this was almost worse! Okay maybe he was overreacting, but right now he was allowed to freak out. He was a private person, and this? This was not what he would've wanted. Not at all. 

"Yuuri!" His mother called, and he was jolted out of his anxiety, at least for a moment. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of his bed and stood up. Even if he didn't want to, he'd have to face the world sooner or later. 

As he walked downstairs, he almost tripped over a dog. It was a large brown poodle, and it didn't seem too bothered that he had almost stepped on it. In fact, its stumpy little tail wagged like crazy, and it jumped up to lick his face. 

"Oh! She looks just like our Vicchan, doesn't she?" Yuuri's mother, a pleasant woman with kind eyes and a chubby face, appeared at his shoulder. "But I'm glad you're here. Yuuri, there's a half-naked figure skater in the onsen and I think he might be one of your friends--handsome Russian fellow--"

And Yuuri squeaked. 

Viktor Nikiforov. 

"...which half...?!" was all he could think of asking at that very moment. 


End file.
